


There she is

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: An Endless chain. [6]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 86th hunger games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elenia is a gay disaster, F/F, The rebelion never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: During the 86th hunger games 18 year old Elenia Snow is told to "pick her favorite". She's not suprised to see her tribute on the throne that year.And, God  she's even more perfect face to face.
Relationships: Elenia Snow (Snow's granddaughter)/original female character
Series: An Endless chain. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468564
Kudos: 19





	There she is

This certainly wasn't the first time Elenia watched the games from her grandfather's private parlor, but she had a feeling its different ever since she turned 18 last spring. 

Her grandpa and his men are treating her with respect. Like an adult.

Said man is sitting on the silky couch watching the bloodbath of the 86th year unfold, its amazing to thimk he's as old as this very tradition, and knows the secrets of this decades long defining tournament. 

"Send the avoxes to bring us a drink, will you?" He told the ever present bodyguard. Leaving only them in the room.

Elenia felt like shrinking in her seat every time he uses this tone, his "president" tone.

"There's something you wanna ask me" she locked eyes with him. 

His smile suprised her. "Always observant, Elenia dear, have I asked you who's your favorite this year yet?" 

He asked her many times throughout her childhood, and somehow; yet unsurprisingly they ended up winning. Bit when she turned twelve she asked him to stop and make it a fair play. So he did. 

"I thought we agreed you don't ask me that anymore" she grabbed the edge of the coffee table hard.

"I'm aware, and I'll keep my word, but since you are now officially an adult I would love to see you start calculating who's the best victor for our country" 

* * *

Elenia sat on the empty parlor, night 5, the cameras showed the careers on their way to hunt, arguing about the elusive district 8 duo and the best course of action.

When the mutts arrived. 

Elenia leaned forward as the four fought them off, the camera spinned around, but focused mainly on the girl from district 1- Amethyst, was the name- as she swung the sword and slashed at the giant scorpion, fighting off it's tail. 

The scorpions have already taken the boy from 4. It was clear they had to retreat. So the Two's began doing that, and years of learning strategies caused Elenia to realize they- along with the One boy- leave Amethyst surrounded by the mutts, fighting them all by herself. 

She was a good fighter, but it was clear she wouldn't last long. She called out to her supposed teammates before cussing loudly and continuing to fight stubbornly. 

"You seem to be hooked" said her grandfather's voice from the entrance. 

"Quite a show" 

"The gamemakers know what they are doing" he shrugged.

"It's not fair" she got up. "They abandoned her to fight alone" 

"It would be a shame for such a lovely girl to die like this" 

She knew where his mind is going with this, and knew this is what she wanted. "Please. She's my favorite- just... make it so she doesn't die" 

"I suppose I can arrange something" 

He left, and she turned her eyes to the screen, the scorpions knocked her sword away, and Amethyst resulted into attacking them with a small knife before one of the mutts succumbed to it's injuries "miraculously". 

The other two run off into the pink woods. 

Soon enough the cameras switched to show the Twos and one boy, unprepared and without warning, getting torn apart by the mutts. 

Amethyst watched from not so far behind, shaken and covered in dark black scorpions ooze.

"Guess you deserved it. Bloody traitors" she mumbled before heading back to the camp. 

* * *

On victory night, right before the cameras were officially on, she looked at Amethyst with the Richson siblings- her mentors no doubt- funny how they were the same age yet Amethyst looked like an ageless goddess in that royal purple velvet dress and the diamomd jewelry...with her natural blonde hair flowing down like a waterfall.... not missing a single step even with those heels... or how the slight low cut in her dress that shows off the muscles in her legs...

she felt her grandpa tugging at her wrist, bringing her back to the ground. "Elenia dear, I want you to follow me onstage and place the crown on miss Wheeler's head, to start a tradition of your own. I would be more than glad to sit instead, I am finding it hard to stand for long in my age" 

_Sure, just place the crown on the gorgeous_ _girl's head, no problem.._

"I would love to do it for you; grandfather" 

Caeser introduced the new victor to the masses when Elenia went up the stairs with her grandfather by her side. He stopped in front of Amethyst before sitting on the pre-planned chair, holding the crown out for Elenia to take.

With shaking hands- or maybe she just imagined?- she grabbed the golden crown and put it on Amethyst's head, in doing so, her hand brushed off the victor's hair. Maybe it was the lightning, but Amethyst seemed to blush.

* * *

It took Elenia six months- until the victory ball, to gather the courage to actually talk to Amethyst. 

"This purple and black theme really suits you, you know" 

Amethyst turned to face her, "to what do I owe the honor, Miss Snow?" 

"The honor is all mine" _why am I so bad at this?!_

"I was told by the president that you yourself picked me to be this year's victor" that wasn't a question, but Elenia already knew why he told her that, two years ago she was filled in on the "job" some victors tend to take. 

_You're gonna have to pick the tributes our country needs._ Meaning beautiful people from the career districts, who will be loyal and popular among the Capitol audience. 

"I did ask my grandfather to ensure your victory, but I did it to save you from dying by those mutts."

Amethyst crossed her arms.

Elenia continued. "In no way I asked to get you out so you can be....one of some of the victors here... but I guess that was my grandfather's interest" 

Amethyst looked down on the floor. "Thank you for doing that" 

"Well. A beautiful girl like you, if it was my decision I wouldn't put you in that position at all. I would rather ask to have you for myself" _Shit, shit! What am I even saying?!_

Amethyst smirked. "Is that what you think of me? I suppose we can arrange something. No charge, just you and me. You're easy on the eyes too. I would love for my first time to be with a woman, like you" 

Elenia froze. "I would never ever, use you like this..I want to do this the proper way." 

"Then it's a good thing I'm gonna come here every month" Amethyst smiled. "I am curious to how would kissing a woman would feel" 

If Elenia's face weren't bright red earlier they would sure be now. "Here? Now?" 

"Well, I was hoping to see how the presidential mansion looks from the inside" Amethyst winked.

"Then it's a good thing it's not far away. A quick kiss there, and I'll get you back to the party" 

They didn't stop at a mere kiss.

Elenia was suprised to see Amethyst still there in the morning. Hugging her close to her. It was strage to think about how different their life were: what Elena saw on camera from her private home were things Amethyst truly experienced, things Amethyst can do -and needs to do- that Elenia would never understand.

But she meant what she told the victor, she wants to do it the proper way. And she will. Because her grandfather always does what she wants. And she wanted Amethyst.


End file.
